Make Money・Make Dream
|Kanji = メイクマニー・メイクドリーム|Romaji = Meiku Manī・Meiku Dorīmu|Artist = Madoka Asahina|Released = September 11th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Insert Singer = Shuuka Hanazono|singalbum-image = File:Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! Album Cover.png|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Promise! Rhythm! Paradise!|Tracklist = 1. Go! Go! Gorgeous! 2. Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (NonSugar) 3. Ha Cha Me Cha Telepathy 4. Secret! Ratatouille 5. Reserve・The・Reverse! 6. Star☆A・La・Carte 7. Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow 8. Make Money・Make Dream 9. Pure・Heart・Calendar 10. Divine Song! ~Gaarmage Tourism~ 11. Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! 12. Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡}} '''Make Money・Make Dream '''is a solo song sung by Shuuka Hanazono. It was released on September 11th, 2019. Performers * Shuuka Hanazono Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Ā kachi no kachi yori makenai pawā "Tomodachi" to iu no ne Ōgon no matenrō de mo todokanai Sasayakana negai Takusan no daiyamondo rubī yori watakushi ga Hoshī mono Ashita e puraibēto jetto (ike!) Zensoku de tobase (Gōjasu uei) Ā makerarenai wa Omoi no tsuyosa Puraido・infurēshon! Let's make money! Make dream! Now it's high time! (Money!) Hāto kinkirakin (kirarīn!) Yume no yōna genjitsu wo kanaemashō Ikkokusenkin! (Money!) Make Money! Make Dream! Wake up, makeup! (Hurry!) Motto kagayaite mitai kara sō Dare yori saki ni Nerau no wa icchibān! Shiawase mo kodoku mo hitoriji me to Tsuyogatteta kedo Itsukara anata ga iru nda to shitta kara Tsuyoku natta Sokonashi no mai uoretto (ōhhohho!) Ima ja imi ga nai (o wakarikashira?) Ā ī ne ja kaenai Anata no "ī ne" Yūjō infurēshon! Let's make money! Make dream! Do it all the time! (Dream!) Bīto charincharin (charīn!) Yume wa okite anata to miru mono yo Atai senkin! (Dream!) Make money! Make dream! Wake up, makeup! (Hurry!) Zutto hanasanai tsunaida te wo Anata to issho ni Mezasu no wa icchibān! Aidoru taimu izu manē! Jikan no muda kane, mudada ga ne~! Okane, jikan... Mi~nna, icchibān daiji na mono desu wa! Tomodachi wa, icchibān kakegae no nai mono yo Big Money, Money And Dream! Sō! Dore mo Money, Money And Dream! Chō! Hitsuyō Money, Money And Dream! Sō! Kyōsō to yūjō de subete "Tsukamitoru myā~!" Let's make money! Make dream! Do it all the time! (Dream!) Bīto charincharin (charīn!) Yume wa okite anata to miru mono yo Atai senkin! (Dream!) Make money! Make dream! Wake up, makeup! (Hurry!) Zutto hanasanai tsunaida te wo Anata to issho ni Mezashitai wa Kitto anata watakushi mo takusan no icchibān! |-| Kanji= あぁ 勝ちの価値より負けないパワー "トモダチ" と言うのね 黄金の摩天楼でも届かない ささやかな願い たくさんのダイヤモンド ルビーよりわたくしが 欲しいもの あしたへプライベートジェット（行け！） 全速で飛ばせ（ゴージャスウェイ） あぁ まけられないわ 思いの強さ プライド・インフレーション！ Let's make money！ Make dream！ Now it's high time！（Money！） ハート キンキラキン （キラリーン！） 夢のような現実を叶えましょう 一刻千金！（Money！） Make Money! Make Dream! Wake up, makeup! （Hurry！） もっと輝いてみたいから そう 誰より先に 狙うのはいっちばーん！ しあわせも孤独もひとりじめと 強がってたけど いつからあなたがいるんだと知ったから 強くなった 底なしのマイウォレット（おーっほっほ！） 今じゃ意味がない（おわかりかしら？） あぁ言い値じゃ買えない あなたの"いいね" 友情インフレーション！ Let's make money！ Make dream！ Do it all the time！ （Dream！） ビート チャリンチャリン（チャリーン！） 夢は起きてあなたと見るものよ 値（あたい）千金！（Dream！） Make money！ Make dream！ Wake up, makeup！ （Hurry！） ずっと離さない 繋いだ手を あなたと 一緒に 目指すのはいっちばーん！ アイドルタイムイズマネー！ 時間の無駄金、無駄だがね~！ お金、時間... み~んな、いっちばーん大事なものですわ！ トモダチは、いっちばーんかけがえのないものよ Big Money, Money And Dream！ そう！どれも Money, Money And Dream! 超！必要 Money, Money And Dream! そう！競争と友情ですべて 「掴みとるみゃあ~！」 Let's make money！ Make dream！ Do it all the time！ （Dream！） ビート チャリンチャリン（チャリーン！） 夢は起きてあなたと見るものよ 値千金！（Dream！） Make money！ Make dream！ Wake up, makeup！ （Hurry！） ずっと離さない 繋いだ手を あなたと 一緒に 目指したいわ きっとあなた わたくしも たくさんのいっちばーん！ |-| English= Audio Trivia Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Songs sung by Shuuka Category:Shuuka Performance